


Still Breathing

by runicmagitek



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drunken Kiss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Treat, infinity war and endgame NEVER HAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Life on Sakaar was starting to get boring untilshestruted in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Sunlight blinded Brunnhilde, but she didn’t miss that blur of blonde hair. The wind tousled those locks and the setting sun marked it gold like the accents of her body suit. Vibrant blues and reds caught Brunnhilde’s eye next, but it was that carefree laughter paired with a crooked grin which burned into her memory. One moment she was there and the next she vanished. Perhaps some tourist making a pit stop. Brunnhilde shrugged; she knew better than to put additional thought into fleeting meetings. Yet she recalled that spunky woman more times than she bothered to keep count of.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.”

Brunnhilde almost spat out her beer when she peeked back to whoever disrupted her from happy hour. The tavern thrummed with drunken cheers and banter—it all fell to a hush as _she_ stood before her.

The blonde lady donning a Hala Star on her chest, though stripped of the kree’s usual colors. _Interesting,_ Brunnhilde kept to herself.

“Hey yourself,” Brunnhilde managed to get out.

There was that crooked grin again. “Mind if I join you?”

She feigned hesitation and ignored the flutter in her chest. “With a pick up line like _that_?”

And _there_ was that carefree laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out she—“Name’s Carol,” she announced—was no tourist, but Sakaar _was_ a pit stop of sorts.

“You sightseeing the galaxies?” Brunnhilde teased, four bottles in.

Carol’s lips quirked. “Something like that. It’s a nice perk, anyways. Think I like the view here the most.”

Her eyes pierced Brunnhilde. She blamed the sweltering burn in her cheeks on the alcohol.

But Carol returned time and time again, always with the same grin and intense gaze settled upon Brunnhilde and no one else. For the first time since Asgard, Brunnhilde had a reason to wake up, to stay alive.


	4. Chapter 4

When demons tormented her soul, Brunnhilde suffocated them with top-shelf liquor. It numbed her and brought a smile to her features. Such a shame she was oblivious to a certain woman's arrival.

“Hey Val.” Carol’s voice echoed in her head like a ghost. “Let’s get you home.”

“Pffff.” She tripped and stumbled, but strong arms caught her. When did she start _walking_? “I don’t _have_ a home.”

“You’re drunk.”

“ _You_ _’re_ drunk! _I_ _’m_ —”

Another trip. She crashed into a body. Softness crushed her lips until she cooed. And when the numbness lifted and Carol vanished, overwhelming guilt riddled Brunnhilde.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed since Brunnhilde tripped her way into a sloppy, drunken kiss, but Carol returned with a smile.

“Hey, um, so… about last time….”

Carol sucked at hiding that shit-eating grin.

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. “Okay, _look_ , I was going to say sorry, but now you’re being a bag of dicks about it.”

“Awww, but you were cute when you’re drunk!”

“You are the worst.”

“Come on, it wasn’t so bad.”

“Just wish I had a do-over,” Brunnhilde muttered.

Swift fingers tucked beneath her chin and lifted her face.

“Why wait, then?” Carol purred before easing in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Breathless moans escaped them between hungry kisses. Neither pried their hands from each other, kicking doors open and nudging obstructions aside until they shuffled to a flat surface. Not a bed, but the kitchen table worked. Finally, she could rip that blasted body suit off. Finally, she could lap sweat-slicked skin. Finally, she could drink in that gorgeous piece of half-kree ass until she drowned. Brunnhilde arched into Carol, whimpering as deft fingers slicked between her thighs. She yanked that pretty blonde hair and Carol replied with a sharp, content cry. Such sublime intimacy… Brunnhilde was thankful to be sober.


	7. Chapter 7

“I could get used to this.”

Brunnhilde bumped her head into Carol’s shoulder, who gazed out the glass ceiling above the bedroom—they _did_ make it there after multiple attempts. A kaleidescope of galaxies stringed together in the night sky, always drifting and glimmering. It reflected in Carol’s eyes, yet was no match to that charming smile.

“Think so?” Brunnhilde snuggled in closer.

Carol kissed her forehead. “Yeah, definitely. You make those hard days worth surviving, Val.”

Brunnhilde squinted; she never painted Carol as the type trying to survive. “You’re welcomed here.” She kissed her jaw. “You always will be.”


	8. Chapter 8

Between assignments and bar fights, Brunnhilde thought of her. She recalled their naked cuddles under the stars and how Carol revealed fears Brunnhilde never deemed possible for a badass warrior. She wanted to help, more than she ever wanted to do so for herself, but Brunnhilde was chained to her duties while Carol flew elsewhere. She thought of fighting beside her, wiping blood and dirt from her face as loved ones did with tears. They could exchange knowing smirks and bicker over bodies counts. Brunnhilde smiled in those moments. Maybe one day they could share that. Not now, but someday.


	9. Chapter 9

“Would you come with me?”

Carol loomed over Brunnhilde, blonde hair framing her serious face. She tried to ignore the warm body pressed against hers, both free from their armaments and responsibilities.

“Was last night not good enough?” Brunnhilde teased.

Carol erupted in laughter. “No I meant like, _leave_ this place and—”

“ _Oh_.”

Humor left Carol’s features. “So? What do you think? You and me being cute and taking on the universe?”

She wanted to. More than she could express in words in her lifetime. But her smile faded and so did Carol’s as Brunnhilde shook her head. “I can’t.”


	10. Chapter 10

“The hell is this?” Brunnhilde turned the black, plastic device in her hands before returning her attention to Carol.

“It’s called a pager,” she explained. “Some Earth tech. Rigged it to sync with my comms.”

“And?”

“And,” Carol drew out, “if for whatever reason you need to tap out—” Their hips met and arms snaked around each other. “—or if you have second thoughts about skipping this joint to tag along—” She gestured to the pager with her chin. “—just give me a buzz.”

Brunnhilde smirked. “And intergalactic booty calls?”

“Hey now.” Carol swatted her rear and winked. “Emergencies only.”


	11. Chapter 11

“So what was this about a friend of yours?”

She almost didn’t hear Thor, transfixed by the colors flashing on the pager—similar to the insignia across Carol’s body suit. She bit her lip and smothered the memories of tearing that off to sink teeth into her nipples. Another breath and she returned to the moment. Said moment included rescuing what survivors they found on Asgard to then head… well, they hadn’t thought that far ahead.

But Carol _did_ say in case of emergencies….

Brunnhilde smirked. “I think we skipped over the friends part, but yeah, I’ve got an idea.”


	12. Chapter 12

Colors blurred behind Carol as she boarded the Statesman. She raked fingers through her now short hair and sauntered past the goggling crowd and straight for Brunnhilde.

Typical fucking Carol.

“Hey,” Carol purred, crooked smirk and everything. “Nice suit.”

Brunnhilde cocked her hip, white armor glistening in Carol’s resonating energy. “Nice hair.”

“You like?”

Brunnhilde quirked her lips and scrunched her nose. “Yeah, I can still pull on it. Think I’m good.”

She barely finished—Carol’s laughter flooded the hull as she swept Brunnhilde off her feet for a hard kiss.

“Hey, you,” she murmured into Brunnhilde, “let’s go home.”


End file.
